Borrachera y Venganza
by blueviolet01
Summary: (Two-shot) Dos hermanas usadas como apuesta, se vengaran borrachas y con la ayuda de un amigo que podria convertirse en algo mas... Este fic participa en el reto del mes de junio "que tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "hazme el amor"


Hola! no he actualizado mi otro fic para terminar este reto, espero que les guste y dejen reviews! y suerte a las demas personas que participan en el reto "¿que tan ebrios estamos?" del foro _Hazme el amor_ y pronto actualizare mi fic "demasiado tarde" disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y no publico este fic con ningún animo de lucro si no para que ustedes se diviertan leyendo :)_

**Palabras:** (sin todas las aclaraciones de autor) 2.068

**Advertencia: **Este fic habla de situaciones algo adultas (no tanto) e incluye a Kikyo, si no te gusta este personajes no insultes y si no te gusta enserio no lo leas.

Sin mas que decir, a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Ahí estaban ambas: hermanas gemelas, llorando ebrias por una apuesta. Bueno, ellas eran la apuesta, una de 1 mes: enamorarlas, besarlas… dejarlas. Habían bebido todo el alcohol que habían podido conseguir más el que estaba en su casa, ambas gritaban que eran unos desgraciados y nadie cerca a la casa había querido callarlas, hasta entonces:

-¡Yo abro hermana!- grito una Kagome borracha abriendo la puerta

-Los vecinos no me dejan dormir que pas… estas borracha?

-Claro que no Inuyasha- hablo Kikyo bajando las escaleras- solo… celebramos que fuimos una tonta apuesta ¿cierto hermanita?-pregunto borracha

-Exacto Inu… ¿nos quieres acompañar?

-¿Quien les hizo esto?-pregunto preocupado

-Hojo-dijo Kagome

-y Onigumo- completo su gemela

-Esos malditos…-susurro Inuyasha

Todos iban al mismo instituto, Inuyasha había estado enamorado de Kikyo pero ella lo rechazaba por Naraku, además Kagome gustaba de él y Kikyo no le haría eso a su hermana. Inuyasha se rindió y formo una amistad con las gemelas, luego se mudo al frente de su casa y se volvieron mejores amigos… solo que Kagome no perdia las esperanzas e Inuyasha empezaba a sentir algo mas, se preocupaba por ambas y odiaba a Hojo y a Onigumo por usarlas asi, la próxima vez que los viera les rompería la cara a ambos y después…

-Inuyasha hay una fiesta en un bar ¿nos llevas?-pregunto Kikyo con ojos de corderito

-¿Así de borrachas quieren ir a un bar?-pregunto incrédulo

-No es eso… tenemos un plan contra esos dos idiotas-aseguro Kagome con una sonrisa malévola

-Vamos a darles donde les duele: en su orgullo-dijo Kikyo

-¿nos ayudarías?-las dos pusieron ojitos brillantes

-Keh, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

(…)

El bar iba a reventar, todo el instituto estaba ahí, más otras personas que venían cada viernes en la noche buscando alguien con quien darse un acostón, Los tres amigos estaban buscando a Hojo y a Onigumo para poner el plan en marcha: Inuyasha fingiría salir con Kagome y Kikyo fingiría lo mismo con Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha -a quien convencieron de ayudar a cambio de no decir nada sobre sus salidas con su amiga Rin- fingirían que la apuesta no les importo y que ya estaban felices con alguien más, pero eso no era todo, ese par las pagaría caro por lastimar a las hermanas higurashi.

-Bien vamos a tomar- dijo Kagome aun borracha

-¿¡Kagome que estás diciendo!? Ya están lo suficientemente borrachas

-Inuyasha tenemos que fingir que estamos enamorados y adivinen quien está en la barra-dijo Kikyo poco menos ebria que su hermana

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha voltearon y vieron a quien buscaban, Hojo y Onigumo coqueteaban con unas amigas de las higurashi: Sango y Ayame, ellas estaban más borrachas que las gemelas y no veían que eran esos 2 tontos con los que hablaban.

-¿Sango?

-¿Ayame?

-¡Chicas! Miren a estos dos galanes- dijo Ayame

-¿Galanes? Jajajaja-las hermanas estallaron en risas e Inuyasha se les unió poco después- ¿como Hojo y Onigumo van a ser galanes? Jajaja

-¿Son Hojo y Onigumo?- pregunto Sango borracha

-Claro mi amor-respondió Hojo- ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome?-dijo ahora seco

-Vinimos a divertirnos con nuestros novios ¿acaso no podemos?-dijo Kikyo burlona

-¿sus novios?-dijo Onigumo algo sorprendido

-Claro-dijo Kagome para luego besar a Inuyasha

-Bien, yo pediré una cerveza-dijo Kikyo para luego seguir el ejemplo de su hermana y besar a Sesshomaru

-Emm… yo ya vuelvo-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por el reciente beso con Kagome

-Te sigo hermano-dijo Sesshomaru algo confundido

Kagome y Kikyo se pusieron a hablar con Sango y Ayame, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hojo y Onigumo siguieran en la barra. Estos estaban que reventaban, nadie los había cambiado así de fácil como ellas y aparte sus nuevas conquistas no les prestaban atención, la noche no iba como ellos querían y tal vez se pondría peor, formaron un plan: las conquistarían otra vez y las dejarían al salir del bar, les quitaron sus conquistas así que ellas serian las próximas.

-Kagome… no te había dicho que te ves hermosa con esa ropa?-dijo Hojo coqueto

-Kikyo tu estas bellísima-dijo Onigumo empujando a Sango y Ayame para verla mejor

Kagome usaba un short blanco hasta la mitad del muslo con una blusa sin mangas azul rey y unas converse blancas, en cambio Kikyo vestía un short de jean desde la cintura hasta la mitad del muslo con una blusa con mangas hasta los codos y converse negras.

-Tenemos… novios-dijo Kagome bebiendo cerveza

-Exacto no somos… tan malditas como ustedes-dijo Kikyo acabando una botella de un licor fuerte

-Ey… no es necesario insultar-dijo Onigumo sonriente-bailemos solo una canción y las dejamos con sus novios ¿si?

-¡Ni lo sueñen!-grito Inuyasha volviendo de las mesas

- Son nuestras novias, ustedes ya perdieron la oportunidad-dijo Sesshomaru mas frio que nunca

-Si… ¡lo que dijeron ellos!-balbuceo Kikyo con otro vaso de licor

-¡Váyanse ya!- grito Kagome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha

-Ya las escucharon…-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de lado

-Lárguense- Sesshomaru tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya verán, cuando no estén ustedes dos ya verán higurashi-dijo Hojo

-Nos vemos-dijo Onigumo con una sonrisa macabra

(…)

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana y todos estaban en la pista de baile: Sango se había ido con su novio Miroku a su casa y Ayame se fue balbuceando el nombre de Koga mientras iba con ellos, solo estaban las 2 "parejas" bailando al compas de la música electrónica hasta que cambio a la favorita de Kagome

Kikyo y Sesshomaru se fueron a buscar algo para curar la ebriedad de las hermanas, otras parejas subieron a la pista, pero Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron bailando al ritmo de esa canción, se miraban a los ojos, Kagome veía algo en los ojos de Inuyasha, algo como tristeza mezclada con ¿amor? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿y por qué ella no quería que esa canción terminara?

Había salido con Hojo con el único objetivo de olvidarlo a él, y mientras se emborrachaba en su casa no pensaba en Hojo, pensaba en que el plan no había funcionado… seguía perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha y le partía el corazón ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, quería desaparecerla, decirle que ella lo quería y que todo estaría bien, pero el solo la veía como una hermana, una amiga como máximo… no sabía si el aun quería a Kikyo pero ella lo amaba y tal vez siempre lo amaría, no sabía qué hacer bailando con él. En cambio Inuyasha veía amor y dolor en la mirada de la azabache, ¿por qué sería? él creía que era por la apuesta de Hojo, por eso estaba dolida… y borracha. Sabia-o creía-que Kagome lo miraba con amor porque estaba borracha y despechada, probablemente pensaba en Hojo o en alguien más, nunca lo vería con amor después, ni ahora ni nunca. Él siempre sería el mejor amigo y nunca pasaría de allí, Kagome quería a Hojo o eso pensaba, le dolía el pecho al pensar en eso, solo sería un amigo, solo así lo veía Kagome y eso no iba a cambiar, deseaba que esa mirada de amor fuera solo para él y para nadie más…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kagome- te noto triste…

-No es nada-se apresuro a responder- solo pensaba en algo

-¿y se puede saber en qué?

-_En que te amo y tú no sientes lo mismo-_ en que tal vez ya deberíamos dejar de fingir el noviazgo… esos dos tontos ya se fueron

-Volverán… Inuyasha cuando te vayas volverán y no sabré que hacer, Kikyo tampoco y no me quiero separar de ti ahora

-¿De qué hablas?-_¿será que… que le gusto?_

-Te amo Inuyasha… desde que te gustaba Kikyo me fije en ti, por eso ella te rechazo, lo hizo por mí, yo tenía la esperanza de que yo te gustara… pero solo soy tu amiga, nunca voy a pasar de allí- dijo triste

-Keh! Estas borracha y diciendo tonterías, mañana ni recordaras que dijiste esto-dijo algo dolido

-Claro que si, sigo algo borracha pero mañana cuando este sobria sentiré lo mismo, me seguiré sintiendo impotente porque tu no sientes lo mismo…

-Kagome yo… yo si si-ento lo mismo- dijo algo apenado

-Enserio?- pregunto ella esperanzada

-Keh! Claro niña tonta, cuando nos volvimos amigos me fije en ti

-Fui una tonta…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo salí con Hojo para olvidarte y dejarte ir, no sabía lo que sentías

-Ya no importa, ese idiota ya no está, tú estás conmigo y fin de la historia- dijo algo orgulloso

-Te amo- y lo beso, un beso de verdad, no como el beso para que Hojo se tragara el cuento del noviazgo… este era verdadero e Inuyasha le correspondió, no podía ser más feliz.

Mientras tanto, Kikyo y Sesshomaru volvían con una bebida que ayudaría con la borrachera de Kagome, esperaban que no hubiera cometido ninguna locura mientras tanto… hasta que vieron a la feliz pareja en medio de un beso, Kikyo sonrió, nunca había amado a Inuyasha, pero Kagome si, y borracha o no, se le había confesado e Inuyasha sentía lo mismo… ojala no la lastimara o lastimaría a ese peliplateado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Hasta que al fin se confesaron- hablo Sesshomaru

-Todos sabíamos de su amor excepto ellos mismos… ojala sean felices

-Ojala Inuyasha no sea tan idiota de dejarla ir por alguien mas

-Wow… no pensé que tu dijeras algo así- Kikyo estaba sorprendida

-Esa chiquilla tonta y tu son como mis hermanas, si Inuyasha la lastima no me importa si es mi hermano le rompo la cara- dijo serio

-Gracias Sesshomaru- dijo Kikyo algo feliz

Termino la canción y siguieron bailando con canciones electrónicas, los hermanos se fueron a la barra y Kagome y Kikyo ya estaban sobrias…

-Hasta que al fin te le confesaste- dijo Kikyo burlona

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo nerviosa-¿Qué le dije a Inuyasha?

-Te le confesaste y el siente lo mismo, se besaron y son novios realmente, no esperaba que te confesaras borracha- dijo feliz

-Enserio soy novia de Inuyasha? El siente lo mismo que yo? Wow- dijo sorprendida

Fueron a buscar a los hermanos taisho pero se encontraron con alguien más, pensaban que ya no estaban en el bar ¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?

-¿Siguen aquí?-pregunto Kikyo con desprecio

-Claro preciosa-dijo Onigumo con una asquerosa sonrisa

-Lárguense ya-dijo Kagome cansada- no los queremos y no nos importa lo de la apuesta

-Olvidemos eso mi amor- dijo Hojo sonriendo- empecemos de nuevo Kag

-Bailemos ¿Qué les parece?

-Ugh claro que no- dijo Kagome asqueada- novios ¿recuerdan?

-Hablan de los Taisho? No las van a molestar, tranquilas… ya se están haciendo cargo de ellos- dijo Onigumo macabro

-que les hicieron!-exigió saber Kikyo

-Nada… ya debieron haberse ido del bar por las buenas o por las malas no importa la verdad

-¿De qué hablas Hojo?- pregunto Kagome algo asustada

-De nada querida… solo una golpiza de los de último año-dijo restándole importancia

-¡No! Tengo que verlos- dijo Kagome preocupada

-Vámonos Kagome- dijo Kikyo llevándosela- si piensan que con esto saldremos con ustedes están muy equivocados-dijo antes de irse

(…)

Estaban en la barra pidiendo algo sin alcohol para Kagome y Kikyo, el no podía de la felicidad, hasta que llegaron unos de ultimo año.

-Taisho!-llamo Jinenji, era el más grande de ultimo año, nadie le hacía frente… excepto los hermanos Taisho

-Jinenji? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Váyanse ya-amenazo

-O si no que?-hablo Sesshomaru

-Los mandare al hospital-dijo serio

-Keh! Nadie me va a sacar de aquí

-No me voy a ir- dijo Sesshomaru frio

-Bien, será por las malas- dijo y empezó a golpear a los hermanos, ellos se defendían, si ellos caían Jinenji también lo haría.

(…)

Los encontraron en la barra con heridas algo graves, pero no estaban tan mal como Jinenji, el había caído inconsciente y lo habían llevado al hospital en un auto de sus amigos, pero ellos seguían ahí, lastimados pero seguían ahí

-¡Aquí están! Nos preocupamos mucho-dijo Kagome abrazandolos

-Keh! Estamos bien

-Pues si Hojo nos dice que les van a dar una paliza de último año como quieren que no nos asustemos?-pregunta Kikyo

-No vieron a Jinenji- dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa casi imperceptible

-Hay que curarlos-dijeron- vamos a casa

(…)

No eran heridas tan graves, los curaron y se quedaron a dormir en casa de las higurashi, después de todo sus padres estaban de viaje y ellas estaban solo con Souta, que se había quedado dormido antes de que sus hermanas se emborracharan en la casa, y mañana irían a otra fiesta.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Díganme que les pareció en reviews, Cecil y Azulblue, pude subir hasta ahora espero les guste :) subire la continuacion por ahi el 29-mi cumpleaños por si alguien quiere saber y traerme un regalo jejeje- y ese sera el gran final de este corto fic llamado borrachera y venganza, nos veremos en otros fics :)

**blueviolet01**


End file.
